


Shatter Me

by Clearnoise



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearnoise/pseuds/Clearnoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff meets an interesting elf when he takes refuge from the storm in his tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while listening to Lindsey Stirling's Shatter Me, so that is what inspired the title.

_Everywhere he walked, people stared. Large cities were not kind to the wandering elves. Whispers of “knife-ear” followed him around like particularly annoying flies. Mogar didn’t want to be around these shem, these humans that were more than happy to run the clans out of their camps or keep the city elves as slaves. The Dalish elf hadn’t wanted to leave his clan behind, hadn’t wanted walk away from his brothers and sisters, but the Keeper had decreed it and the Keeper’s word was law. Mogar wouldn’t be allowed to live with his clan again until he learned how to work with people rather than simply on his own._

_Hence, Mogar’s aimless wanderings lead him to Denerim with no money and no place to stay. He walked through the marketplace, intent seeking shelter in the Alienage- the slums built for city elves to keep them separate from the humans- when the sky seemed to open up and rain began to soak Michael through the bearskin cloak he had worn ever since his first hunt. The young elf looked around for some place to seek refuge in, and what he settled on was a tavern called The Hunter._

The tavern was crowded for it’s location so near to the Denerim marketplace. Mogar had chosen the place not only for refuge from the rain but also because it seemed like it should be empty. He had thought that the shems would have prefered the seedy, cheap places nearer to the slums, or the higher end places in the Pearl District. The Hunter didn’t look like much from the outside, but as Mogar found himself swept inside by the crowd suddenly following him in and out of the rain, he could tell that this tavern was more than it seemed. Although he hated anything to do would humans, even Mogar could appreciate the careful craftsmanship that had gone into the tavern’s design. Someone had obviously known what they were doing.

The entire place had a warm, homey feel for everyone except, of course, Mogar. He grumbled as he pushed through the crowd and sat in the furthest back corner that he could, away from everybody else. He wasn’t here to socialize or have any of the food and drink that was offered at the bar (not that he had any money anyways). The only reason he was even in the tavern was because it was a dry, warm place to wait out the storm until he could move on. All he hoped was that he was overlooked and nobody came to bother him.

\---

It was strange for Geoff to see a Dalish elf in his tavern. It was rare enough to see one around any city, as they tended to avoid the larger human settlements, and Denerim was no exception. There was no mistaking, however, the markings on this elf’s face nor the way he looked around the tavern as if he had just stepped into something particularly rancid. He didn’t act like the city elves who sometimes stopped in with their owners. The Dalish had walked in with the rest of the crowd and sat at the table that Jack was forever telling Geoff to move, the table that was in the back corner that was shrouded in shadows, and he hadn’t moved since. 

Geoff shook his head and pushed the elf to the back of his mind as he tended to the rush of people who wanted food or drinks to warm themselves up. It wasn’t until the sun was sinking in the sky, his regulars had settled into their usual spots, and the crowd settled in to attempt to wait out the storm, that Geoff turned and noticed the surly elf in the corner once again. 

It struck Geoff as odd that he hadn’t asked for food, ale, or anything of the sort. In fact, he had done nothing but sit and glare out at the crowd all evening. Geoff motioned for Jack (who had returned from his work in the city and took his usual place at Geoff side, helping serve the patrons) to take over as the sole server behind the counter. That business taken care of, Geoff worked his way across the room slowly. Several people stopped him to have conversations or ask questions, but eventually he found himself standing in front of the curly haired elf. Clearing his throat, Geoff flashed a smile as he was fixed with a scowl.


End file.
